Druknor Theoric
Druknor Theoric was the duke of Sut-Burr and one of the antagonists in the Chronicles of Tallin trilogy. Intelligent and manipulative, he rose through the ranks to become very powerful and wealthy, yet he kept a relatively low profile to avoid drawing attention to his criminal activities. He was a smuggler, a slaver, and a double-agent playing Balbor and other forces against each other to bolster his considerable fortune. First Appearance The Balborite Curse Description Druknor was in his fifties. His hair was oily and black with only a hint of grey, despite his age. He was stout and muscular and looked youthful for his age, though not remarkably handsome. Personality Clever and underhanded, Druknor used whatever means he could to get ahead. Because he was not mageborn and was not born in a position of power, he worked his way through the ranks to get to where he was. That being said, he was quite cowardly, resorting to using attack dogs, magical charms, and murder to protect himself. He was also arrogant and narcissistic; his home, opulent in furnishings, contained many portraits depicting him as a hunter, with a picture of him posing over a dragon as his kill serving as the centerpiece. History Druknor was originally an acolyte within Balbor's religious order. Because he was not mageborn, he was largely treated as expendable by the priests and send out into the world with little training and almost no help in his mission. He gained favor with the previous constable of Sut-Burr and became a slaver, abandoning his religion out of disillusionment; however, he pretended to remain loyal to the priests. He eventually killed the constable he worked under in a staged brawl and was awarded the position of duke. Druknor was a pragmatist and worked with whomever could help him gain more wealth and power. He continued his work as a slaver even after he was no longer desperate for work. He also had a large smuggling ring consisting mainly of mercenaries or people desperate for money. He smuggled items in great variety, including highly-illegal goods, such as kudu oil. In both the slaving and smuggling trade, he made heavy use of sled dogs as a means of transporting his ware. He also promised support and wealth to Bolrakei, helping her manipulate her way back into power with the goal of becoming queen of the Dwarven clans. Through his many connections, Druknor gathered a considerable trove of information, which he selectively reported back to Balbor, continuing to pose as a loyal spy. Notably, Druknor was the person responsible for selling Skera-Kina into slavery. Even before she discovered this, his interactions with her were extremely hostile. As the duke of Sut-Burr, Druknor mostly left his people to their own devices as long as they weren't jeopardizing his means. He provided his town efficient street lighting using a device powered by a mixture of oil and excrement. The people were allowed to do as they pleased, for the most part, and his underlings showed no signs of dissatisfaction with his methods of leadership. That being said, he was far from a benevolent ruler. He found crafty ways to dispatch any spy or other troublesome person that got in his way. Much like the staged brawl he used to kill the previous constable, Druknor staged numerous murders to look like an accident. Death Skera-Kina assassinated him to get revenge for him selling her as a slave to Balbor. Category:Humans Category:Characters